


Уитли

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, Slice of Life, Spoilers, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Малкольм — Уитли. А значит, в глазах отца такой же, как он сам.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Уитли

Он — Уитли. Отец произносит это так просто, будто оно само по себе естественно. Отцовское «Уитли» — не просто принадлежность семье. Это принадлежность в первую очередь отцу. Малкольм — Уитли. А значит, в глазах отца такой же, как он сам. Уитли. Человек, способный на убийство.

Малкольм за долгие годы привык быть Брайтом, не только потому, что так удобнее защищать свою личную жизнь от тех, кто видит в нем лишь сына его отца, но и потому, что Брайт — это кто-то другой. Брайт — это не Уитли. А значит — значит, Брайт совершенно не способен убивать.

Он Уитли. Он Уитли, потому что, встретив девушку из сундука, он снова становится мальчиком из подвала. Он Уитли, потому что он готов защищать свою семью, и даже этого поддонка, своего отца, — Мартин же по-прежнему его отец, и лучше тому начать бороться за свою жизнь хотя бы из принципа, хотя бы потому, что Николас Эндикотт не должен выиграть даже этот раунд — раунд, который Малкольм бы с удовольствием проиграл. И то, что Малкольм — Уитли, не делает его не-Брайтом. То, что он Уитли, не значит, будто все, что ему нужно — просто спустить курок.

Но он Уитли, он снова Уитли, он не боится больше, но и звонить никуда не станет. Он Уитли. Как и его сестра с ножом в руках.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
